


The King's Right

by coockie8



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Caning, Forced Orgasm, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Prostate Massage, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: When Merlin screws up and Uther tries to have him flogged for it, Arthur covers for him and takes the punishment, but it's nothing like he expects, and might be more than he can handle. Luckily, Merlin is there to help pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon/Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	1. Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is fucked up. I'm warning you now. If you've gotten to this point, I assume you've read the tags, if not; go read the tags. If there's anything there you aren't comfortable with, allow me to bring your attention to the back button. However, if you are interested in reading what I've written, I hope you enjoy.

Arthur pursed his lips together as he made his way down the hall to the King’s chambers. He still wasn’t entirely sure what Merlin had done wrong, but whatever it was, Arthur was sure flogging was a bit much, so he’d covered for him. Now, Uther wanted to see Arthur, alone, in his chambers. It made Arthur a little uneasy, but he’d agreed.

He stopped outside the door to the King’s chambers and took a breath before knocking. A moment passed before

“Come in!” Uther called.

Arthur entered the room, closing the door behind him.

“Lock it,” Uther ordered from where he was staring out the window.

Arthur nodded, more to himself than anything, and did as ordered. Uther glanced over his shoulder but made no move to approach

“Lie down on the bed.”

Arthur frowned in confusion before reluctantly doing as he was told. His breath hitched and he propped himself up on his elbows when he heard Uther move. He swallowed thickly as his father approached

“Father I-”

“I am not your father in here,” Uther cut in, raising a hand to silence him “I’m your King.”

Arthur lowered his gaze and crinkled his nose a bit but didn’t protest

“Yes, sire…” He grumbled.

Uther nodded curtly before tugging Arthur’s boots off and tossing them aside. Arthur flinched and shifted away a bit. Uther crawled up onto the bed, between Arthur's legs, and slid a sharp blade up the front of his shirt, easily cutting the fabric away. Arthur stiffened, eyes wide. There was no way this was  _ actually  _ happening. There was no way his  _ father  _ was cutting his clothes off. He wanted to do something, but he didn’t really know…  _ What _ . If he refused… Would it even matter if he refused, or would Uther just tie him down and force him to do it anyway? Whatever  _ it  _ was. Though, judging by the knife dipping into the front of Arthur’s trousers, it was nothing good.

“M-My Lord…?” He worried, staring up at Uther with wide, nervous eyes.

Uther cut his trousers away without a word, and Arthur  _ really  _ regretted not wearing underclothes today. He swallowed thickly, just staring up at Uther for a moment before a soft whimper slipped and he got the overwhelming urge to bolt as Uther started to disrobe. He tightly gripped the sheets and desperately tried not to tremble. His eyes instinctively dropped when Uther tossed his trousers aside and he paled. He didn’t exactly spend much of his time thinking about his father’s cock, but it was certainly much bigger than he’d ever expected it to be. A deep chuckle had his gaze immediately snapping back up

“Impressive, isn’t it?” Uther commented, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock and giving it a firm stroke.

Arthur felt nauseous as he stared at it. What should he say? It was certainly big, but Arthur didn’t even want to think about it, let alone talk about it. He scrambled back until his back hit the headboard when Uther shifted forward. He didn’t want this.

“My Lord, please-” He was cut off by Uther grabbing him by the ankle and yanking him back down the bed.

He took shaky breaths as he just stared up at his father

“ _ Please _ .”

Uther ignored his please and just flipped him over onto his stomach

“Quiet,” He ordered “You will take your punishment with grace.”

Tears welled up in Arthur’s eyes and he tightly gripped the bedding, biting his tongue to keep from making any noise when Uther’s hands ran over his backside. They left him and Arthur let out a soft breath of relief. It was short-lived though, cut off by Uther’s hand landing  _ hard  _ on his backside. A yelp tore it’s way out of Arthur’s throat and he immediately looked over his shoulder, shooting Uther an incredulous look. Another hit landed and Arthur blushed deeply, quickly looking away and burying his face in the sheets. He was being spanked, like a  _ child _ , for something he didn’t even do!

“Ah!” Arthur gasped after a particularly hard hit.

He yelped softly and grabbed at the sheets when Uther yanked him up onto his knees, continuing his brutal hits. Arthur sunk his teeth into a pillow to keep from crying out. Sitting was going to  _ suck  _ after this.

Arthur was actually grateful when the blows finally petered off to gently groping, Uther’s hand soothing the marks on his skin. He took a deep breath and shifted to get more comfortable. He hoped it was over… But seeing as Uther had stripped as well, it probably wasn’t.

A thumb slipped between his cheeks and teased his hole, making Arthur stiffen. He narrowed his eyes over his shoulder but kept quiet. He didn’t want Uther to start spanking him again, his arse was sore enough as it was. Uther leaned over and grabbed something off a table beside the bed, intentionally pressing his cock against the cleft of Arthur’s arse as he did. Arthur crinkled his nose a bit in disgust.

“You’re as lovely as your mother,” Uther purred next to his ear before pulling away.

That made Arthur shudder, burying his face in a pillow. The sound of a cork popping out of a bottle sent a chill up Arthur’s spine and he tightly wrapped his arms around the pillow, forcing himself not to sob when a wet finger pressed into him. He tried to think of other things, particularly Merlin. They’d have to have a  _ long  _ talk after this… Whatever Merlin had gotten himself into trouble over better be worth this… 

The finger pressed against something and pleasure shot up Arthur’s spine, pulling a startled moan from him. He quickly clapped his hand over his mouth and blushed deeply. Uther just chuckled and pressed his finger  _ hard  _ against that spot, massaging it firmly. Arthur immediately started to squirm in an attempt to escape the intense feeling

“Fa- Sire! W-Wait, please!” He babbled tears welling up in his eyes.

He never wanted something to  _ hurt  _ before in his life. The pain, he could reason with, but to have his  _ father  _ bringing him such divine pleasure was making him sick to his stomach. He just hoped he could get through the whole ordeal without throwing up. Uther reached his free hand down between Arthur’s legs and squeezed his erection

“Good,” He praised.

Arthur shook his head, continuing to plead for it all to stop under his breath. He just wanted this over with already. Uther pressed a second finger inside and Arthur couldn’t silence his wanton moan, rocking his hips back into the feeling. Uther released his cock to grasp his hips

“Soon,” He soothed “So needy.”

Arthur bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and softly cursed himself, forcing his hips to still. This was already awful, he didn’t need to make it worse by actively participating, and worse, enjoying. He shivered when Uther scissored his fingers before adding a third. Arthur groaned and muttered under his breath to himself

“P-Please, my Lord,” He whimpered “This is-”

He cut himself off and buried his face in the pillow again. Disgusting. He wanted to say it was disgusting, but he knew that would only get him into  _ more  _ trouble. Uther twisted and scissored his fingers a couple more times before tugging them free. Arthur slumped a bit and let out a little breath of relief. He knew, by now, that it wasn’t over, but he’d take his peace wherever he’d get it. He winced, gasping softly when a stream of something thick and wet hit his tail bone before trickling down between his cheeks. He crinkled his nose and wiggled his hips a bit in discomfort.

The fat head of Uther’s cock touched his hole and he went rigid

“No!” It slipped out before he could stop it.

Uther stilled for a moment before scoffing

“Shall I call for your manservant? Perhaps he’d be more willing to take your place.” He snarled.

Arthur paled and his stomach dropped. Although he knew Merlin would like never admit it outloud, it was painfully obvious the boy was a virgin.

“Don’t… I’m sorry…” He breathed “I’ll be good.”

Uther patted Arthur’s backside

“Good.”

With that he started to slowly push inside. Arthur tensed and tightly gripped the sheets. He wasn’t a virgin, he knew he shouldn’t tense up like that, but he also  _ really  _ didn’t want it to feel  _ good _ . Uther wrapped an arm around Arthur’s waist and reached down to slowly stroke his cock. Arthur let out a wounded little whimper. He didn’t want it to feel good. He wanted it to  _ hurt _ ! He could handle the hurt.

“P-Please,” He whined “D-Don’t touch me… There.”

Uther ignored his please and quickened the pace of his jerks. Arthur tossed his head back and moaned, arching and pressing back against Uther’s hips, tears streaming down his cheeks. He hated himself so much right now. He just wanted to die. Uther groaned and released Arthur’s cock to grip his hips, pulling out half way and sinking back in with a pleasured breath.

He slid a hand up Arthur’s hips to his tailbone then ran it up his back, smirking at the way it made him shudder. He kept his thrusts slow and gentle, just enjoying the tight, wet heat of Arthur’s hole

“You’re too perfect,” He praised, picking up the pace a bit.

Arthur tried to subtly crawl away, but Uther just yanked him back, landing a hard smack to his arse again. Arthur quickly stilled and just hid his face in the pillow to muffle his little sobs as Uther started roughly pounding into him, clearly no longer concerned with his well-being.

Uther rammed his cock into Arthur with reckless abandon, and as much as Arthur wanted to scream and cry from pain, he couldn’t. Because it didn’t hurt. It was divine, Uther’s brutal thrusts struck that magical spot inside Arthur each and every time. And Arthur wanted to die. His cock was stiff and aching with the need to release. But God, the mere  _ thought  _ of his  _ father  _ bringing him to orgasm made bile rise in the back of Arthur’s throat.

He tightly gripped his sheets and pressed his hips back to meet Uther’s thrusts. He was an older man, so Arthur’s hope was that he could get this over with as quickly as possible and avoid making a fool of himself by coming, speared on his father’s cock. Uther’s thrusts stuttered a bit at the sudden change of pace

“That’s it,” He praised “Service your King.”

Arthur covered his mouth to keep from gagging, the pillow now decently soaked in tears and drool. Did Uther  _ have  _ to make it worse by  _ speaking _ ? Even if Arthur wanted to, he couldn’t get his mind to drift to someone else, because it was always  _ Uther’s  _ voice barking insults or purring praises in his ear. A hand tangled in his hair and yanked back, pulling him up onto his hands and forcing him to crane his neck. A full-body shudder tore through Arthur as he came with a broken sob. He’d never hated how much he loved his hair pulled more than at this very moment.

Uther didn’t stop though, just kept his grip tight in Arthur’s hair and continued to pound into him. Arthur’s arms trembled from the effort of holding himself up. He wanted to just let them give out, but Uther still held him by the hair. Then again,  _ all  _ of him was trembling. He was so sensitive, and it didn’t seem like Uther had any intention of stopping any time soon. Arthur let out a choked cry

“F-Father, please!” He begged “I c-can’t take any m-more!”

Uther yanked him up, pulling Arthur’s back flush against his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist, rutting into him, grinding incessantly against his sweet spot

“This is supposed to be a punishment, remember?” He purred next to Arthur’s ear before sinking his teeth into his neck and sucking a dark hickey into his skin.

Arthur sobbed and clawed at Uther’s arms, ‘please’ ‘stop’ and ‘no more’ leaving his mouth like a mantra. He just wanted this over, so he could go take a bath, curl up in bed, and just forget it had ever happened. Uther ran a hand up Arthur’s body and pinched a nipple, dropping his other hand to paw at Arthur’s oversensitive cock, which caused him to cry out and start squirming. Uther rested his head against Arthur’s shoulder groaned as he  _ finally  _ released, pressing in as deep as possible to fill Arthur with his seed.

Arthur slumped back against Uther’s chest, panting and hiccuping almost frantically as he sobbed softly to himself. Uther carefully pulled out then maneuvered Arthur around so he was lying on his back on the bed

“You did well,” He praised, gently caressing Arthur’s sides to help him calm down.

It was the farthest thing from helpful. The longer Uther’s hands were on his body, the more Arthur wanted to throw himself out the window. He had his eyes squeezed shut so that  _ maybe  _ he could convince himself the hands belonged to someone other than he father. But then, of course, Uther had to go and ruin it

“So well,” He soothed “You served your King perfectly.”

Arthur crinkled his nose and shook his head

“M-May I go now…?” He stammered softly.

It was quiet for a moment before Uther scoffed and pulled away

“Yes. You may go.”

The bed creaked as he rose from it, followed by receding footsteps. Arthur forced himself to open his eyes and just stared up for a moment, processing everything that had happened. He decided  _ now  _ wasn’t the best time for that when a sharp pain shot through his heart and tears welled up in his eyes again. He pushed himself up and scooted to the edge of the bed, picking up the tattered remains of his clothes from that day. He took a shaky breath and stood, wobbling a bit.

He nearly went through the roof when something was suddenly wrapped around him, but he quickly calmed down when he saw it was just a robe

“Can’t have the Crowned Prince or Camelot wandering about the castle in the nude,” Uther commented before returning to looking out the window.

Arthur pulled the robe on properly and tied it tight around his waist before grabbing his boots and fleeing the room without a word.

As soon as he got back to his chambers, he collapsed onto his bed with a soft whimper, not even noticing Merlin sitting at the table, waiting for him. Arthur buried his face in the pillows to muffle his sobs, body trembling from the force of his emotions.

“My Lord?” Merlin’s voice startled him out of his spiral and he nearly fell off the bed in panic.

Arthur cursed under his breath and stood, storming up to Merlin, causing him to stumble back against the wall if fear

“What the hell are you doing in here!?” He snapped.

Merlin swallowed thickly, eyes darting about nervously

“I… I was worried about you,” He mumbled “I’ve been waiting here ever since you… Covered for me.”

Arthur’s rage dissipated somewhat and his shoulders slumped

“Well I don’t need  _ you  _ to worry about  _ me _ ,” He snarled “Now… Make yourself useful and draw me a bath.”

He knew he shouldn’t be taking this out on Merlin, it wasn’t  _ his  _ fault. Well… It sort of was. If Merlin hadn’t screwed up, however he had, then none of this would’ve happened… But Arthur still couldn’t blame him. It wasn’t like Merlin had asked Arthur to cover for him, and despite his nervousness at the time, he seemed ready to take the flogging. No… The only one to blame was Uther.

Arthur quickly reached out and grabbed Merlin’s arm before he could scurry away

“I’m sorry…”

Merlin frowned slightly before he shook his head

“It’s alright… I can take a little yelling,” He assured “Now, about that bath?”

Arthur released his arm and waved him away. Merlin gave him a smile that warmed his heart a bit before leaving the room. Arthur sighed heavily and untied the robe, dropping it to the floor. He approached his mirror and just stared at himself in it.

His hair was a mess, his eyes were red and puffy from crying, he was covered in bruises that were disturbingly shaped like Uther’s hands, and his arse was still red, and would likely bruise. Then Arthur’s eyes caught sight of that hickey and he just broke down, collapsing to the floor and  _ sobbing _ .

He wasn’t quite sure how long he’d been sitting on the floor crying, but he couldn’t even bring himself to get up when Merlin returned. He heard the sound of something heavy hitting the ground, followed by splashing, and then suddenly Merlin was at his side, wrapping the robe around him again and holding him close.

“I’m so sorry, Arthur,” He whimpered.

Arthur immediately clung to Merlin, burying his face in his chest, just letting himself cry. Merlin gently pet his hair, whispering sweet nothings and gentle reassurances to him

“It’s alright now, it’s okay,” He soothed “I’m here. I’ve got you.”

Arthur tightly gripped Merlin’s tunic, practically crawling into his lap. He’d regret showing this much vulnerability later, but right now all he wanted was for Merlin to hold him. He didn’t care about anything else. He didn’t understand it, but he felt safe with Merlin for some reason, and now was no different, even if it was his bumbling foolishness which had caused this whole issue.

Merlin shifted a bit and Arthur quickly pulled away, worried he’d overstepped.

“It’s okay,” Merlin immediately assured “I was just moving my leg so I was crushing it.”

Arthur just stared at him for a moment before lowering his gaze

“Tell no one about this…” He mumbled.

Merlin gave Arthur an almost offended look

“Do you really think that I would  _ ever _ …?” He cut himself off and sighed softly “I won’t, Arthur. I wouldn’t do that to anyone, let alone  _ you _ .”

The corner of Arthur’s mouth quirked up a bit at that before he pushed himself to his feet. Merlin jumped to his assistance immediately, helping him up

“Here, sit down while I get your bath ready,” He hummed, easing Arthur down onto the bed.

Arthur just watched Merlin putter around, getting everything ready. There was something he wanted to ask, but he was terrified of what Merlin would say… Oh well, nothing Merlin said could  _ possibly  _ be worse than what he’d just experienced

“Will you stay with me tonight?”

Merlin froze just as he finished filling up the tub before he glanced over his shoulder at Arthur

“...Sure,” He agreed “If that’s what you need me to do.”

Arthur closed his eyes, more tears escaping at the word ‘need’. Yes. He did  _ need  _ Merlin to stay. If he didn’t Arthur was afraid he’d never be able to put the pieces of himself back together. He just couldn’t be left alone with nothing but the memory of what Uther had done to him fresh in his mind.

“Thank you,” He whimpered.

Merlin approached and sat down next to Arthur, leaning his head against his shoulder

“You’re welcome, It’s not like it’s a problem. You know I’d do anything for you,” He chirped “ And besides, not like I’ve never slept on the floor before.”

Arthur turned his head to look at Merlin

“I was actually hoping you’d… Sleep in the bed with me,” He admitted dejectedly “And… Hold me…”

His voice shook a little on ‘hold’. Merlin’s grin softened and he sat up, pressing their foreheads together and wrapping his arms loosely around Arthur’s neck. Arthur let out a shaky breath and just melted into the touch. The answer may not have been out loud, but it was more than clear. And Arthur was sure he’d never been so grateful for anything in his life.


	2. Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last time, Merlin can't just let Arthur be subjected to Uther's special brand of discipline again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here and longer than the last

Merlin didn’t get much sleep that night. He couldn’t bring himself to. Arthur was so fitful, only calming when Merlin would rub his back or pet his hair and talk quietly to him. He didn’t mind though, and how could he when it was his own fault Arthur was hurt.

The King had requested Merlin’s presence in his chambers for something, but Merlin had gotten busy with a mischievous fairy in the forest. Arthur had covered for him, saying that he’d had Merlin busy all day, and would therefore take responsibility for his absence. Only after Uther ordered to have Merlin publicly flogged. Merlin understood why he hadn’t covered sooner, an afternoon in the stocks he could manage, being publicly flogged he wasn’t so sure. But now Merlin wished he had taken the flogging.

He peeked down at Arthur, where the Prince had his face buried in the crook of Merlin’s neck, and smiled before gently shaking him

“My Lord,” He hummed “It’s morning.”

Arthur shifted and let out a sleepy groan. Merlin carded his fingers through Arthur’s hair

“Wake up, sire,” He urged softly.

Arthur crinkled his nose before turning his head out of its hiding place and opening an eye to look over at Merlin

“You stayed…” He mumbled sleepily.

Merlin smiled and nodded

“I said I would.”

Arthur propped himself up on his elbow and just looked down at Merlin, before averting his gaze bashfully

“You’re a good friend, Merlin…” He muttered under his breath.

Merlin lowered his gaze

“It was the least I could do… Considering what you did for me,” He breathed.

Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair

“Well, I don’t think whatever you did was worth a flogging…” Arthur narrowed his eyes a bit “On  _ that  _ topic, what  _ did  _ you do?”

Merlin chewed the inside of his cheek

“Uther had summoned me to his chambers for something, and I… Got distracted with something else and… Didn’t show up,” He admitted, shrinking away from Arthur with each pause.

He was afraid it wouldn’t be a good enough reason, and Arthur would become angry with him for having to put up with such a horrible punishment for something so stupid. Arthur scoffed and Merlin flinched away, but no yelling or hitting followed

“ _ That’s  _ what he was going to have you flogged for?” Arthur hissed “That’s not worth a flogging!”

Merlin relaxed, letting out a little sigh of relief. He lowered his gaze before pushing himself up

“You should take it slow today,” He recommended “I know you’re probably eager to get back to normal, but you need to heal… And rest."

Arthur opened his mouth to retort before slumping and sighing in defeat

“Fine… But only because I don’t have the energy to argue with you…” He grumbled.

Merlin grinned before flinching when a knock sounded at the door. He waved his hand for Arthur to lie back down before he went to answer it. He blinked in confusion at the guard

“The King wishes to see Prince Arthur in his chambers at once.”

With that, the guard turned and walked away. Merlin paled a bit at the message, before looking over his shoulder at Arthur. He didn’t trust the summon, and Arthur was in no condition to suffer at Uther hands again so soon. Not that anyone was  _ ever  _ in any sort of condition to suffer what Arthur had. He took a deep breath

“The King needs to see me,” He announced “I won’t be long.”

He didn’t give Arthur time to object before leaving the room.

He made his way to Uther’s chambers, hands trembling like crazy as he walked. He supposed if it turned out that Uther needed Arthur for something strictly Princely, then Merlin could just say that Arthur wasn’t feeling well, so he’d offered to see what was needed in his stead, in case it was something Merlin could handle, so that he didn’t have to needlessly go himself. Merlin shook his head, he wasn’t even talking out loud and he was rambling.

He came to a stop outside the King’s chambers and knocked nervously.

“Enter!” Uther called.

Merlin swallowed before uneasily entering the room. He closed the door behind himself before backing himself against it, bowing his head a bit

“What is it you need, my King?” He asked, voice wavering a bit.

Uther looked up from his documents in confusion

“You are  _ not  _ Arthur,” He snarled.

Merlin swallowed thickly and looked down at his feet

“A-Arthur is not feeling well… Is there something  _ I  _ can help you with?” He stammered.

He hoped he wouldn’t get flogged for this, he had a feeling Arthur wouldn’t take kindly to his actions having been for nothing. Uther tossed his documents aside and put his hands on his hips, looking Merlin over

“Perhaps,” He hummed in interest, before pointing at the floor about a foot in front of him “Kneel.”

Merlin approached and dropped to his knees where indicated, staring up at Uther with wide, glassy eyes. He hoped Uther wouldn't leave any painfully obvious marks for Arthur to notice, he really didn’t want to have to come up with excuses for them. Uther leaned down and grabbed Merlin by the chin, tugging him forward a bit while running his thumb over his lip, before pressing it into Merlin’s mouth, eyes hooding when those gorgeous lips closed around the digit and suckled gently

“These will look so pretty wrapped around my cock,” He purred before pulling away, pushing a small chest over and slamming his foot down on top of it “But first, clean my boots.”

Merlin blinked in confusion and glanced up at Uther. How? He didn’t have anything to-... Oh. Right. He crinkled his nose before leaning down and dragging his tongue over the top of Uther’s boot, the biting taste of leather and dirt made him want to gag, but he held it. He squeezed his eyes shut as he lapped his tongue over Uther's boot, trying hard not to think about all the places it had probably been. Well… If he was sick tomorrow, at least he'd know why.

By the time his tongue had lathed over every inch of Uther boot, Merlin felt light-headed and nauseous. He pulled away, wobbling a little. He was sure he looked sick. Uther lowered his boot, only to put the other one up in its place. Merlin whimpered softly and peeked up at Uther. He didn’t know if had it in him to lick another boot clean. If they’d already been clean, and this had just been a game, Merlin wouldn’t have minded so much, the thought actually turned him on a bit, had his partner been literally  _ anyone  _ else.

Uther just cocked an eyebrow impatiently and Merlin let out a little sigh of defeat before lowering himself to the boot again. This was for Arthur, he just had to keep telling himself it was for Arthur.

He wouldn’t admit it, but Merlin was actually a bit proud of himself for  _ not  _ throwing up, but now he felt  _ terribly  _ unwell. He glanced up through his lashes at Uther as he lowered his boot and kicked the chest aside.

“Good boy,” Uther praised, ruffling Merlin’s hair condescendingly.

Merlin cleared his throat

“M-May I have a drink of water, sire?” He requested nervously.

Thankfully, Uther just nodded, and waved a hand for Merlin to serve himself from the jug set on the table. Merlin pushed himself to his feet and poured some water into a cup before eagerly downing it. It wasn’t so much that he was thirsty, and more that he really wanted to clean out his mouth somewhat. He carefully put the cup down once he was finished before approaching Uther, who had sat down on the edge of his bed. Without needing to be told, Merlin knelt between his legs, which earned him a pleased pat on the head.

Merlin wasn’t overly fond of Uther treating him like a dog, but he also wasn’t exactly in any position to complain. He flinched away a bit when Uther reached down and released his cock

“If you disappoint me, I will have you locked, nude, in the stocks and send for Arthur to take your place,” He warned.

Merlin swallowed thickly and nodded. Well that wasn’t exactly reassuring, seeing as he’d never done something like this before. But he shifted closer and wrapped his fingers around the base, looking up at Uther for further instructions. Uther leaned back on one hand, placing the other on the back of Merlin’s head

“You really  _ are  _ a virgin, aren’t you?” He purred.

Merlin blushed deeply and averted his gaze before sheepishly nodding. Of course he was, when would he have had the time to lose it? Sure, he’d had a bit of a fling with Will when he was younger, but that had never gone beyond some over-the-clothes groping.

“Mind your teeth.” Was all the instruction Uther offered.

Merlin took a breath before leaning forward and kissing the tip then wrapping his lips around the head, dipping his tongue into the slit. The flavour wasn’t exactly good, but it was certainly an improvement to the last thing he had his tongue all over.

He didn’t even get it halfway before he gagged, peeking up at Uther with pleading eyes. He wanted to do a good job, but he couldn’t exactly do that if he had no idea what the job entailed. Uther offered no further assistance. Merlin whimpered softly before awkwardly bobbing his head along what he could fit in his mouth, jerking what he couldn’t. He figured Arthur would probably be better at this, given he was way more experienced in this sort of thing than Merlin was. The thought of Arthur sucking Uther’s cock made Merlin’s stomach sink uneasily and he redoubled his efforts.

He suckled on the head while firmly caressing it with his tongue, moaning softly. Uther let out a soft groan and tugged on Merlin’s hair before shoving his head down until his nose was nestled in the unruly hair at the base of Uther’s cock. Merlin immediately started to struggle, gagging and sputtering as he fought to pull away. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he frantically batted his hand against Uther’s thigh. He couldn’t breathe. Uther released him, and Merlin quickly pulled off, stumbling back and coughing.

“I expect you to find some way to practice, and I expect you to be better the next time I summon you,” Uther warned.

Merlin took deep gulps of breath

“Y-Yes, my Lord,” He sputtered.

Uther nodded curtly

“Good. Now strip,” He ordered.

Merlin pushed himself up with shaky arms and nervously shed his clothes. He’d been mocked enough times to be under the impression he wasn’t much to look at, especially not compared to Arthur’s Princely beauty. He covered himself with his hands to keep some semblance of modesty, and just stood, trembling and nude, before the King.

“Put your hands at your sides,” Uther snarled.

Merlin reluctantly obeyed, squeezing his eyes shut when Uther stood and began to circle him, clearly checking what he had to work with. When a hand met his backside and gave it a firm squeeze, Merlin couldn’t help the gasp that slipped. A hand ran up his back before pushing him over so he was bent at the hips, hands planted on top of the bed. He looked over his shoulder and bit his lip when Uther stepped up behind him, grinding his cock against Merlin’s arse

“M-My Lord?” He mumbled nervously.

Was Uther just going to… Start? Was that how it worked? That didn’t seem right… Sounded like it was going to hurt if he did that.

“Quiet,” Uther ordered while slipping his gloved thumb between Merlin’s cheeks to tease his hole.

Merlin went rigid and grit his teeth together. This was never how he expected to lose his virginity… Uther hummed contently as he continued to tease Merlin’s tight entrance

“I can already feel how perfectly you’ll grip my cock,” Uther purred before laying a smack on Merlin’s left arse cheek.

Merlin yelped and blushed deeply, quickly turning his gaze away. He lowered his gaze and hummed nervously in thought for a moment

“...Will it hurt…?” He worried softly.

Uther’s teasing touches halted for a moment, before a hand ran up Merlin’s back, in an almost soothing way

“Most likely.”

Merlin whimpered and bit his lip, unable to stop himself from starting to tremble. Uther patted his head again

“It can’t be helped. The first time always hurts,” He explained.

Merlin sniffled and nodded slightly. He’d heard that before, yet he couldn’t help but feel like it was just an excuse to avoid putting any real care into the activity. Of course, he couldn’t prove that, but still. He shuddered when Uther continued to run his hands over his body, leaning down to trail kisses up his spine

“You’re skin is smooth as silk,” He breathed before nipping Merlin’s shoulder, causing him to flinch and yelp.

Merlin swallowed thickly and shifted a bit. He was starting to get uncomfortable from holding such a stiff position so long, but Uther hadn’t told him he could move. Then, Uther tapped his butt and took a step back

“Kneel on the bed,” He ordered.

Merlin let out a little sigh of relief and pulled himself up on the bed on his knees and elbows. He still wasn’t overly pleased with how exposed being bent over left him, but at least this position was more comfortable. A tongue pressed against his hole and Merlin made a humiliating, startled sound, jerking forward a bit in surprise. Uther’s little chuckle at his reaction did nothing to soothe his embarrassment. He pushed himself up on his hands to look over his shoulder at what Uther was doing, and  _ immediately  _ regretted it. This was so not the Pendragon he wanted to take his virginity.

Merlin’s eyes widened at the thought and he blushed deeply before a moan slipped when Uther’s tongue breached him. He lowered himself down to the bed and sunk his teeth into his hand as Uther’s tongue thrusted in and out, occasionally taking a moment to trace the rim and lap hungrily at the hole. Merlin’s eyes rolled back a bit in pleasure and he pressed his hips back to meet it

“A-Arthur,” He mewled softly.

Okay, fine. So he was thinking about Arthur. So what? It was likely the only thing that would get him through this, because he certainly didn’t want a genocidal tyrant, who would see Merlin burned in a heartbeat if he found out about his magic, running his blood-stained hands all over his body. Uther pulled away and Merlin stiffened, afraid he’d been heard moaning the wrong name and was now going to get in trouble

“I-I’m sorry,” He quickly stammered.

Uther just patted his backside

“It isn’t news that you fantasize about my son.”

Merlin frowned to himself. Really? Because it was news to him. Sure, he liked Arthur, and he was certainly attractive, and  _ maybe  _ Merlin had had more than a few suggestive dreams about him, but that didn’t mean he regularly fantasized about him. And even if he did, he was never obvious about it, so how the hell did  _ Uther  _ know?

“H-How-”

“Oh please,” Uther cut in “Everyone in the castle can see how you feel about him. What with those longing looks you give him, and the way you dote after him like a lost puppy. You clearly feel for him far more than just a servant would.”

Merlin blushed deeply and hid his face in his hands. What should he say to that? It wasn’t like Uther was wrong, Merlin had just never realized that he was so obvious. But if that was the case, why had Arthur never brought it up? Had he just not noticed? That wouldn’t really surprise Merlin, if that was the case, Arthur tended to be a little dense.

A finger suddenly pressed inside and Merlin shot up onto his hands, hips flinching away from the intrusion. He gave Uther a hurt look over his shoulder, tears welling up in his eyes

“ _ Ow _ ,” He whined.

Uther just gripped his hips with his free hand and roughly worked the finger in and out. Merlin’s arms gave out from under him and he whimpered in pain, clawing at the sheets as he tried to subtly crawl away from the unwanted attention. All that earned him was a hard slap on the arse, which halted him in his tracks.

“P-Please, my Lord,” He sniffled “It hurts so badly…”

Uther just hushed him and pressed a second finger inside

“I told you that it would,” He snarled.

Merlin pressed his face against the bed and bit his lip to keep from crying out. He wasn’t an expert on these sorts of things, but wasn’t something usually used to… Ease the way?

“ _ Please _ !” He begged “I-It’s not wet enough.”

Uther scoffed in frustration and yanked his fingers free, making Merlin cry out in pain. Footsteps receded and Merlin peeked over his shoulder to see what was going on, taking a moment to wipe his eyes. Uther had opened a chest and was going through the contents inside. Merlin tilted his head in confusion before paling when Uther approached with a long, thin cane.

“You will take ten for your disobedience, you will count them, and you will thank your King for each strike,” Uther hissed.

Merlin sniffled and gave Uther a desperate, pleading look. He didn’t even know what he’d done wrong! He’d done everything Uther had asked of him, so why was he being punished?... Because he said it wasn’t wet enough?

“I-I’m sorry,” He whimpered, inching away slightly.

Uther grabbed him by the hips and yanked him back so he was hanging off the edge of the bed, with his feet on the floor, knees bent just slightly. He tangled his hands in the sheets and made a small fearful sound in the back of his throat. Uther stood next to his hips and fondled Merlin’s arse

“You really do have quite the backside, for a servant,” He commented, giving Merlin’s butt a firm squeeze.

Merlin hummed nervously under his breath before swallowing thickly

“Th-Thank you, sire.” The ‘for a servant’ comment made it sort of backhanded, but Merlin had a feeling it was still supposed to be a compliment.

Uther patted his butt fondly before picking the cane up again. The sound of something thin cutting the air was the only warning before the cane whipped against Merlin’s backside. For a moment he didn’t even register that he’d been hit before horrible pain blossomed where the stick had landed and Merlin cried out in startled agony. He took quick, shallow breaths as tears fell from his eyes. Surprisingly enough, given what a little shit he could be, Merlin had never been  _ caned  _ before. Spanked, or smacked upside the head, sure, but not  _ this _ . He’d take a spanking any day over this.

“O-One,” He whimpered before swallowing thickly “Thank you, my Lord.”

Uther rubbed his hand over the welt before bringing the cane down again. Merlin yelped and jerked forward, squeezing his legs together in a sad attempt to stave of the sting

“Hmm… T-Two, Thank you, my Lord,” He squeaked.

He didn’t know why, but counting them made it so much worse somehow. Like it was forcing his attention on them, which made the pain so much worse.

“Focus, boy,” Uther warned “You’re delayed.”

Merlin swallowed and sniffled

“I-I’m sorry, sire, I… I’ve never been caned before,” He admitted.

Uther scoffed a condescending chuckle

“I understand now why you’re such a disrespectful little brat,” He spat.

Merlin pursed his lips together. He was only a disrespectful brat with Arthur… For the most part. And in his defense, Arthur did seem to like it. For some reason. The cane struck him again, and in his distraction it caught him off guard, pulling a scream from him. He lifted a leg instinctively. Uther snarled and he quickly lowered it

“Three!” He sputtered “Thank you… My Lord.”

Uther sighed in frustration and brought the cane down again, harder this time. Merlin sobbed brokenly and shook his head

“Please… My L-Lord, I c-can’t,” He blubbered, shaking his head.

He was only at four, and he was already at his limit. There was no way Uther seriously expected him to take six more strikes. Uther grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back

“Shall we start over?” He hissed.

Merlin was sure his heart stopped

“No! Please, no!” He panicked “I’m sorry, I’ll be good!”

Uther shoved his head back down as he released him

“Then count them.”

Merlin took a deep breath

“Four… Thank you, my Lord,” He sniffled.

Uther huffed and brought another hit down, once again harder than the last. Merlin sunk his teeth into the bedding to keep from screaming

“F-Five…” He barely managed to squeak out “.... Th-” His voice died and he had to clear his throat “-Thank you, my Lord.”

His backside burned so bad… And he had a feeling that last hit had broken skin. But that didn’t deter Uther in the least, who brought down another harder hit, just below the last one. Merlin’s legs trembled from the effort of holding still, but he managed to hold his voice that time. Mainly because the pain knocked the air right out of his lungs

“Six… Thank you, my Lord…”

He was sure he’d pass out before the end of this… He just hoped that wouldn’t get him into  _ more  _ trouble. Uther ran his hand up Merlin’s back

“Only four more,” He soothed.

Merlin took the brief reprieve to take in deep gulps of breath. He wasn’t gonna be able to sit for a week after this. And Uther hadn’t even taken him yet. He took one more deep breath and glanced over his shoulder at the King

“O-Okay… I’m ready…” He muttered.

He wasn’t, but this was as close as he’d get. Uther patted his head fondly. Merlin eagerly pressed into the touch. He didn’t care anymore, he’d take anything that didn’t hurt at this point. Uther chuckled softly at Merlin's reaction before turning his attention back to his butt, smoothing a hand over the welts. Merlin stiffened and tightly gripped the sheets, bracing himself for the next hit. He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip when it came, landing where butt met thigh.

“Seven, Thank you, my Lord,” He mumbled, shifting his hips a bit.

Three more. That’s all he had to keep telling himself. Only three more to go. Another hit landed, further up on his butt this time, and he let a stifled whine slip, his entire body trembling from the pain at this point

“E-Eight…” He panted “Thank you, my Lord.”

Another landed, harder still, and this time Merlin was  _ positive  _ it broke skin. He sobbed openly into the sheets and inched his hips away

“Nine… Thank you, my Lord.”

Uther rubbed his lower back a bit before bringing down the last and hardest hit. Merlin screamed, burying his face in the bed to muffle it before his legs gave out and his slid off the bed, slumping on his knees

“T-Ten… Thank you, my Lord…” He sniffled, tears streaming down his cheeks and dripping off his chin “A-All done now?”

Uther carded his fingers through Merlin’s curls

“All done,” He soothed “You did well.”

Merlin just knelt there, crying softly for a moment as Uther continued to pet his hair. He was already in so much pain, and it wasn’t even over. He was terrified to think how much having Uther’s hips ramming against his abused backside would hurt.

Uther’s hand left his hair and Merlin peeked over to watch him put the cane away. He tried, he really did, but he couldn’t stop himself from flinching away and whimpering when Uther approached again

“Please…”

Uther pointed to the bed

“Hands and knees,” He ordered.

Merlin made a small, dejected sound before pulling himself back up onto the bed as he’d been told. A hand swiped up the back of his thigh and Uther hummed in thought

“You’ll need to see Gaius when we’re done here,” He informed.

Merlin took that to mean he was bleeding. He gasped when a wet finger suddenly breached him again. Compared to the caning, and given that Uther had already fingered him some, the discomfort was bearable. Merlin lowered his upper body to the bed and sighed softly, letting his eyes fall shut as Uther worked him open. Merlin wondered what Uther had used to ease the way, since he hadn’t seen him take out any oil or anything… Merlin swallowed thickly, eyes fluttering open as he paled a bit in realization. Uther was using Merlin’s blood, what he’d swiped off the back of his thigh.

A second finger breached him and pumped twice before being joined by a third. Now  _ that  _ burned a little, but still nothing like the caning, so he just grit his teeth and focused on his breathing. Uther curled his fingers, and pleasure rippled up Merlin’s spine, causing him to moan and press his hips back into the feeling

“S-Sire,” He breathed.

Uther kissed his back and quickened the pace of his fingering, angling to torment that spot inside Merlin that made him squirm and mewl. Then, Uther slowly pulled his fingers free, fondly patting Merlin’s butt, making him flinch away and yelp. Merlin stiffened when something much larger than three fingers touched his hole after Uther knelt behind him

“Please!” He squeaked before he could stop himself “Please… Not dry… My Lord.”

Uther snarled softly and gave Merlin a hard smack on the ass. Merlin sunk his teeth into his arm to keep from crying out before whimpering dejectedly. He didn’t think it was too much to ask just to have something to ease the way… It almost seemed like Uther  _ wanted  _ to hurt him…

He flinched when a glob of something wet hit his tail bone then trickled down to pool around the head of Uther’s cock before it started to slowly push inside. It took Merlin a moment to realize Uther had just spit on him. Still, it was better than nothing, he supposed…

“Thank you,” He muttered, voice strained.

It still stung, but it was clear Uther’s patience was already running thin, so Merlin didn’t push it. He wondered if Arthur would have been kinder, especially given it was Merlin’s first time… He hoped so. Merlin let out a small, wounded sound when Uther finally bottomed out.

“How does it feel?” He hissed.

Merlin swallowed thickly and wiped his eyes before the tears that had gathered could fall

“I-It’s  _ big _ , my Lord…” He whimpered.

He’d never felt so full, and it hurt like hell. Uther put a hand on the back of Merlin’s neck and pinned him to the bed as he began to rut into him, groaning in obvious pleasure

“You really  _ are  _ a virgin, aren’t you?” He purred “Pure and unsullied… So  _ tight _ .”

Merlin blushed deeply and whimpered. He just wanted Uther to hurry up and get this over with so he could return to Arthur. He had no intention whatsoever of informing Gaius of what happened. The injuries were something he could deal with on his own, and  _ this  _ really wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have with  _ anyone _ , let alone Gaius. He didn’t know what the reaction would be, but regardless, Merlin was certain he would be able to handle it. Whether the response was concern for Merlin’s well-being, or disgust at what he let Uther do to him, Merlin would break down. He just knew he would.

Uther picked up the pace, causing Merlin to gasp and shift a bit. It was the farthest thing from a pleasant experience… Was  _ this  _ what Arthur had suffered? No wonder he’d been in such a fowl mood yesterday when he returned. Merlin groaned in discomfort and buried his face in the bed, cradling his head in his arms. He tried to get his mind to drift, to think of something else, but the pain was too much. It was clouding his mind, forcing his attention on reality. Between Uther’s massive cock splitting him in two, and his hips constantly smacking against the welts from the caning, Merlin felt like he was going to pass out. Part of him hoped he would.

A hand wrapped around his shaft and Merlin jerked, letting out a startled yelp. He tried to look over his shoulder at Uther, but the hand on the back of his neck kept him pinned. His eyes rolled back a bit and he moaned, eagerly humping into Uther’s hand. He didn’t care at this point, he just wanted the pain to stop.

“Mmm… Th-Thank you, my Lord,” He mewled, clenching around Uther’s cock, pulling a deep groan from the older man, who picked up the pace of his thrusts.

Uther chuckled breathlessly as he twisted his hand around the head of Merlin’s cock, shuddering when it caused him to clench again. His thrusts were starting to become erratic, he was close, Merlin was just too perfect around him. A few more hard, stuttering thrusts and he was releasing deep inside the arse of his son’s manservant.

Merlin shuddered at the feeling, wincing and gritting his teeth together as he hissed in pain. Uther’s seed stung his wounds like crazy, and he cried out softly as he pulled out, semen and blood leaking out of his abused hole. He sniffled and pushed himself up onto his knees after Uther wiped himself off on Merlin’s thigh and walked away. Should he thank him? Should he just get dressed and leave? He shifted off the bed and picked up his clothes

“My Lord?” He mumbled “Am… Am I free to go?”

Uther had tucked himself back into his trousers and returned to looking over some documents. He just waved a hand dismissively. Merlin nodded and quickly got dressed, wincing and whimpering softly as he pulled his underclothes and trousers back on, the weight alone hurt on his welts. He bowed slightly before fleeing the room. He still had no intention of going to see Gaius about any of this… He just hoped Arthur wouldn’t notice the limp...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Uther/Arthur/Merlin, in case you couldn't tell lol

**Author's Note:**

> I have three chapters planned for this story, but am open to writing more if anyone has any suggestions for later chapters. I am also open to ideas for the two other chapters that I do have planned, if anyone has any ideas for those as well. I hope you liked the story, and if you did, please consider leaving a comment, they really do help my motivation to write :)


End file.
